Introspection amoureuse
by Dorothea Phantomhive
Summary: Jim a du mal à dormir et observe Léonard en se posant des questions, Léonard le surprend et se pose les mêmes questions. Quels seront les réponses et avoueront-ils ces réponses à l'autre ?


Introspection amoureuse

La nuit, la pluie et le vent. Avec en prime une belle lune. Tout ce qu'il aimait. Il pouvait voir, avec la fenêtre ouverte, toute la chambre. Il voyait les deux bureaux côte à côte, un très ranger et l'autre avec plusieurs feuilles et livres ouverts. Il voyait Bones qui dormait dans le lit d'à côté. En regardant le réveil, il vit qu'il n'était que 3h26. Sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, il se leva silencieusement, s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre à coté de son bureau, celle ouverte. Il contempla la ville, avec toute son agitation contenue. Puis, le ciel nuageux mais laissant voir la lune. Et il se sentit petit dans cet univers qu'il ne connaissait que peu, petit et vulnérable, invisible aux yeux de sa mère, de sa famille et de ses soi-disant amis. A part Bones, qui était peut-être le seul à le voir mais, surtout à le regarder, juste parce qu'il s'inquiété, c'était cependant mieux que d'être invisible. Il ne le supportait pas alors, il faisait le pitre et bossait dur.

Mais il avait pris l'habitude d'être invisible alors, l'inquiétude du médecin parfois il ne la comprenait pas. Surtout, ses regards sur lui qui lui semblait parfois ambigu, peut-être se faisait-il des idées.

Il regarda Bones en train de dormir. Sur le ventre, un bras plier sous la tête, l'autre en dehors du lit avec le drap juste aux hanches. Il pouvait voir tout le dos et l'élastique de son boxer, seul vêtement qu'il portait en dormant. Son dos finement musclé, se soulevé au gré de sa respiration.

Il remarqua son intérêt pour le dos de son colocataire, qu'il trouvait beau ainsi éclairé. Se demanda depuis quand il trouver Bones beau, voire attirant, il vit un raté puis une accélération dans la respiration du médecin.

Remontant son regard jusqu'au visage de ce dernier, il tomba sur ses yeux ouverts. Il s'était manifestement réveillé et devait se demander pourquoi lui, son ami, le fixer au milieu de la nuit. Mais Bones étant Bones, il s'inquiéta.

\- Jim la nuit tu es censé dormir. As-tu fait un cauchemar ?

\- Non, je n'ai plus sommeil et la vue de la fenêtre m'attirais trop.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es devant, torse nu alors qu'il pleut et qu'elle est ouverte.

\- Tu as tout compris.

\- Met un T-shirt ou ferme la fenêtre.

\- Oui, mon colonel, dit-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous en rigolant.

\- Je suis ton médecin et ami, c'est normal que je me préoccupe de ta santé.

\- Je sais.

Quittant sa posture, Jim alla mettre un pull voulant quand même sentir le vent. Puis, il se remit à la fenêtre.

\- Rendors-toi Bones, tu vas être encore plus irritable demain sinon.

\- Alors dors aussi.

\- Dans pas longtemps, promis, répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le médecin hésita entre insister ou lui faire confiance, il choisit finalement la seconde solution, car Jim devait savoir qu'il lui faisait confiance.

\- D'accord, pas trop tard.

\- Merci, dit-il en souriant doucement.

Et il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Puis il s'endormit sur la vision d'un Jim un peu mélancolique mais qui souriait à la lune.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miraculeusement, Jim c'était rendormi vers 5h, pour se réveiller au son du réveil à 6h20.

\- Maudit réveil de merde.

Apparemment Bones était réveiller aussi.

\- Jim lève-toi, j'ai besoin de café.

\- Dodo.

\- Bin, fallait dormir cette nuit, lève-toi, sinon j'en profite pour te faire un check-up complet.

\- Je suis debout, tyran.

\- Café !

Il s'habilla en grommelant contre les pseudo ami qui le menace pour besoin personnel. Lui, il n'a pas envie d'un café.

\- Enfin !

Et sur cette exclamation impatiente de Bones qu'ils partirent à la cafétéria pour un café et un petit déjeuné complet. Il mangea en silence pendant que son colocataire, sous l'effet de la caféine devenait un petit peu plus aimable.

-Sinon, pourquoi tu me fixer cette nuit ?

\- Heu … Joker ? Répondit Jim pris au dépourvue avec un grand sourire prétendu innocent.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ou tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

\- Léonard arrête de me psychanalyser.

\- D'accord mais, répond-moi d'abord.

\- Je ne sais pas. Et je vais y réfléchir mais par mes propres moyens, donc laisse tomber.

\- Si tu veux mais, je suis content de ta démarche ! Ça veut dire …

\- Bones, stop ! Interrompit Jim brutalement.

Léonard s'emblait surpris par l'interruption puis, se rendit compte de ce qu'il disait et fit un petit sourire désolé.

\- Désolé, je ne le ferais plus.

\- Tu psychanalyse les gens sans t'en rendre compte.

\- Apparemment, désolé.

\- Pas grave mais, retient-toi. Aller, c'est l'heure des cours.

\- Ok, à ce soir.

\- A plus.

Jim et Léonard ne suivant pas du tout le même cursus ne se reverrait que dans le dortoir. Ils pourront réfléchir à ce qu'il c'était passer et chercher les réponses à leurs questions sans être importuner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors pourquoi je regardais Bones cette nuit ? Pourquoi je me suis senti attiré par lui ? Je sais que je suis bi et qu'il n'est vraiment pas moche, voire carrément sexe en sortant de la douche, ça je l'avais déjà remarqué. Mais jamais je n'avais eu envie de conclure ! Commençait-il a ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour lui ? C'était la grande question.

Bon essayons méthodiquement. Que représente Léonard pour lui ? Comment réagirait-il s'il mourait, disparaissait ou l'abandonnait ? Puis faire une liste de ce qu'il aimait et aimait pas chez son colocataire et comparer.

Il le fera ce soit, là il arrivait en cours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors pourquoi Jim m'observait cette nuit ? Et pourquoi j'ai eu cette putain d'envie qu'il le fasse tout le temps ? Je ne peux répondre à sa place mais, la façon dont il m'observait était équivoque. Mais bon on verra plus tard.

Deuxième question : dès que je me suis réveillé, j'ai senti un regard sur moi. Quand j'ai vu que c'était lui qui m'observait, j'ai eu un loupé dans ma respiration. Il pouvait être du au fait qu'il était beau à la fenêtre, à son regard intense, de la surprise, de l'excitation ou de l'angoisse. Bon procédons méthodiquement : - surprise oui mais, pas autant - angoisse, pas du tout - excitation, peut-être - beauté, il l'était mais je n'aurais pas réagi comme ça, donc non - regard surement.

Donc regard + excitation ? ou + surprise ? ou les trois ? ou juste le regard ? A creuser.

Maintenant, pourquoi j'ai envie qu'il m'observe toujours comme cela ? Aurais-je des sentiments pour lui ? Ou juste en manque de relation ? Mais si j'étais en manque, j'aurais réagi avec d'autres personnes pas seulement avec Jim au milieu de la nuit. Alors sentiments amoureux ou juste physiques ? Je n'y crois pas moi-même. Pas juste physique, pas alors que je le connais depuis des années. Mais est-ce vraiment des sentiments amoureux pour lui ?

Bon, pour savoir, il faut que je réponde à : que représente-t-il pour moi ? Comment je réagirais à sa perte ?

Ah, j'ai un patient, j'y réfléchirais ce soir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim et Léonard se retrouvèrent le soir après avoir diner, chacun était à son bureau et semblait travailler. Ah, ils travaillaient ! Sur eux et leurs questions, plutôt que leurs devoirs et cours, qu'ils avaient fini ou remis à plus tard.

Sur la feuille que Jim utilisé, il y avait ses réponses : « - si Bones disparait ? Je fais une dépression et vais surement finir inconscient dans un bar quelconque après mettre battu - ce qu'il représente pour moi ? La seule personne en qui j'ai une totale confiance (sauf pour les hydro-piqures) - ce que j'aime chez lui ? Il s'inquiète sincèrement pour moi, sa ferveur à son travail, c'est sa nature, qui il est, son mauvais caractère aussi bizarrement - ce que je n'aime pas chez lui ? Sa manie de vouloir me psychanalyser et de vouloir me faire des check-up. »

Et sur celle de Léonard : « Ce que représente Jim pour moi ? La seule personne en qui j'ai confiance et pour qui je m'inquiète personnellement. Ma réaction à sa perte ? Je redéprime et me re-autodétruit mais pour de bon cette fois. »

Les voilà face à une surprise dû à leurs prises de consciences sur leurs sentiments envers l'autre. Et ils eurent une même pensée :« Je ne suis pas dans la merde ! »

Léonard avec le caractère de Jim n'espérait pas grand-chose mais, il voulait essayer quand même. Puis qui pourrait l'aimer lui, il avait un caractère difficile, il n'était pas forcément beau ensuite, il ne parlait pas beaucoup donc pas très intéressant.

En fait, il voulait essayer juste pour pouvoir dit qu'il l'avait fait et ne pas regretter plus tard. Mais il n'espérait absolument aucun autre résultat que de se faire rejeter encore, finissant seul. Sur cette super motivante conclusion, il alla se coucher pour dormir avant de déprimer sérieusement. Il réfléchirait à un plan demain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim pendant ce temps-là faisait aussi le bilan. 'Bon essayons d'être optimiste. Donc avec de la chance Bones est bi, comme moi, même s'il ne m'a jamais rien dit et que je n'ai rien remarqué. Avec de la chance encore, il pourrait me supportait, moi, mes peurs et mes sautes d'humeurs, si on était ensemble. Puis avec encore plus de chance, j'arriverais à na pas faire tout foirer.

Bin, je ne suis pas dans la merde. Même en étant optimiste, je n'y crois pas une seconde. Je ne pense pas possible qu'il puisse m'aimer. Il est le seul ami que j'ai depuis toutes ces années et je compte le garder. Tant pis pour mes sentiments.'

Il alla se doucher avant de se coucher pour calmer sa déprime et fermer tout ça dans le coin où il enfermer ses déprimes dans sa tête.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Driiinnnggg

\- Putain de réveil de merde.

Le matin. Pendant que Bones se préparait en râlant, il resta sous sa couette encore un moment, pour profiter.

\- Jim lève-toi. Café.

\- Ouais, j'arrive.

Et il se leva et se prépara pour éviter le Léonard désagréable qui le menace. Ils arrivèrent à la cafétaria et quand le docteur fut bien réveillé, il remarqua que son vis-à-vis avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux,

\- Jim.

\- Hum ?

-Tu as dormi combien de temps cette nuit ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Oui, alors combien ?

\- 2h max, je n'arrivais pas à faire taire mes pensées.

\- Elles étaient sur quoi ?

\- Peu importe.

\- C'est important puisqu'elles t'ont empêché de dormir.

\- Léonard, non.

\- Mais …

\- Non. Je vais en cours à ce soir.

\- Jim.

\- Pfff, à ce soir.

\- Merci.

Ils se séparèrent pour aller en cours. Sur le chemin, différent l'un de l'autre, meurs pensées se rejoignaient. Bones en psychologue, spécula sur les pensées de Jim cette nuit. Ce dernier pensait qu'il devait arrêter de réfléchir à la non-possibilité d'une relation plus poussée avec son meilleur et seul ami. Cela l'avait déjà déprimé cette nuit, l'empêchant de dormir. Maintenant, il était crevé et d'une humeur de dogue.

Youpi.

En plus, ce soir Bones allait l'interroger pour savoir même s'il l'avait envoyé sur les roses ce matin. Et il n'allait pas le lâcher sans un minimum de réponse. Il improviserait sur le moment qu'elle réponse il donnera mais, une chose est sure, elle sera partielle et potentiellement fausse. Tant pis, Bones avait l'habitude, il était un patient très difficile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comme pressenti, le soir venu alors qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre, à leurs bureaux, Léonard commença son interrogatoire, en mode psychologue.

\- Jim, appela-t-il pour avoir son attention, je voudrais que tu me dises pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit. Je veux t'aider, tu as besoin de faire des nuits complètes.

\- Je sais Bones mais, ce n'est pas en faisant le psy que tu m'aideras, ça va juste m'énerver. Et en parler ne vas pas m'aider en quoi que ce soit. 'Alors il me laisse tranquille ou …'

\- Si, en discuter t'aiderais à y voir plus clair ou même à te faire te sentir mieux.

'…ou pas. Raghh, il ne pouvait pas pour une fois s'occuper un peu moins de lui. Puis cette conversation aller vite tourner en rond, avec tout deux campant sur leurs entêtements.'

\- Mais j'y déjà clair puis, ce n'est pas en te disant quelque chose que tu sais déjà que cela va me faire sentir mieux.

\- Que je sais déjà ?

\- Je vais me doucher, répondit-il pour conclure cette conversation où il en avait dit plus qu'il ne le souhaitait. Comme à chaque fois où Bones s'inquiété pour lui et sa santé et qu'il lui posait des questions dessus.

\- Jim, tenta quand le docteur pour le retenir alors qu'il allait dans la salle de bain. Mais ce fut vain.

Il essaierait un autre jour, tant pis. Autant en profiter pour faire son plan de séduction et pour lui dire ce qu'il ressent. Cependant, lui dire alors qu'il déprimait, quoiqu'il en dise, ou attendre sans savoir quand et s'il irait mieux plus tard. 'Alala, que faire ?' pensa-t-il avec une note de désespoir. 'Jim peut aller bien demain ou dans des mois ! Il est tellement fermé que je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Et il ne veut absolument rien me dire. Mais moi, je veux l'aider. Peut-être qu'il déprime à cause d'une baisse d'estime de soi, comme il a régulièrement. Cependant, je ne pense pas que le séduire dans cet état fera mouche. Mais, peut-être que lui dire mes sentiments aiderait. Se savoir aimé pour ce qu'il est lui remontera possiblement le moral. Et que lui, ne se fera pas jeter par son meilleur ami par la suite.

Bon, je lui dis quand ? Est-ce que j'y arriverais ?'

Léonard était réaliste (à ses yeux), il n'était pas le genre de personne à dire facilement ses sentiments. Il lui faudrait prendre son courage à deux mains pour parler à Jim. Courage, qui habituellement le fuyait. Bin, il essaierait de se forcer un peu mais, ce n'est pas comme s'il était pressé.

Finalement, quand son colocataire sortit de la salle de bain et qu'il y alla à son tour, il se décida. Il attendrait de lui dire quand il ira mieux mais, pas dans trois mois. Il se donne comme limite un mois, pour lui dire.

Dans un mois, si Jim n'allait pas mieux, il lui dira quand même ses sentiments. Sinon, il lui dira quelques jours après qu'il ait fini sa phase de déprime. Puis il faudrait aussi qu'il en détermine la cause, qu'apparemment il connait déjà, à méditer. Il en avait le temps, un peu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim savait, se doutait que le docteur n'allait pas le laisser tranquille mais, tant pis, là il n'avait pas envie de parler, ou de dire des choses qu'il regretterait après, quand il se retrouverait tout seul.

Bones allait probablement cogiter dans son coin pour trouver qu'est-ce qu'il savait déjà et qu'il le faisait déprimer. Il en avait encore trop dit, en voulant s'échapper et rabattre le clapet à son ami. Tant pis, pendant qu'il cogite, il ne l'importune pas.

Il aura le temps de relativisé et de s'habituer à l'idée de ne l'avoir que comme ami. Ce qui sera déjà bien si ça dure après l'Académie. Le rêve serai que Bones devienne le médecin à bord de vaisseau, comme cela ils pourraient être dans le même vaisseau.

Mais il savait que très peu de rêve devienne réalité et que lui, avait peu de chance car Bones n'aimait pas être dans un vaisseau. Alors il ne voudrait pas de longue mission, contrairement à lui. Peut-être qu'ils se croiseraient entre deux missions. 'Alala, cela me déprime encore plus. Il faut que je pense plutôt à profiter des années à l'Académie qu'il nous reste ensemble.'

C'est avec ce nouvel objectif en tête qu'il sortit de la salle de bain pour aller se reposer un moment dans son lit. Il remarqua que son colocataire alla prendre sa place à la douche mais, qu'il semblait toujours dans ses pensées. Surement entrain d'essayer de le comprendre, encore. Il était touché par sa persistance et ses attentions mais, aussi agacé par cette persistance qui le rendait parfois lourd dans ses questionnements. Même s'il savait que c'était pour son bien ou que sa partait d'une bonne intention, quelquefois il avait envie de lui scotcher la bouche pour avoir quelques minutes pour respirer.

Quand le docteur sorti de la salle de bain pour se réinstaller à son bureau, Jim sortant de ses réflexions plus ou moins démoralisantes, remarque qu'il commençait à se faire tard et entreprit de sortir son colocataire de ses pensées.

\- Bones.

\- Bones.

\- Bones … Léonard.

\- Hum, oui ?

\- Faut dormir, il commence à être tard.

\- Pas faux, même si c'est ironique de ta part. Tu compte dormir une nuit entière cette fois ?

\- Je vais essayer donc dodo.

\- Bonne idée, bonne nuit Jim.

\- Bonne nuit.

La lumière fut éteinte, les gens installer dans leurs lits mais, Morphée fut absent.

\- Dis, Jim.

\- Dors Bones.

\- Oui, oui mais j'ai une question que je n'arrive pas à faire sortir de ma tête.

\- Pose-là mais, pas sûr que j'y réponde.

\- Ok. Tu déprimes parce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose, ou pas fait, dit quelque chose que j'aurais du ou pas du faire, dire ?

\- Raaghh Bones, non. C'est … heu la réponse à pourquoi je te fixer la dernière fois.

\- Oh, et elle consiste en quoi, cette réponse ?

\- Une seule question, maintenant dodo.

\- Jiim, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !

\- Si, dors maintenant.

\- Bin, je ne vais pas pouvoir moi, sans réponse clair, dit-il boudeur.

\- Léonard laisse-moi tranquille, je veux dormir, répondit Jim agacé.

\- Humm, pfff. Ok bonne nuit.

\- Merci, à toi aussi.

\- Non, moi je vais surement cogiter.

\- Tu ne me feras pas culpabiliser, Bones. C'est toi le psychologue, si je déprime de cette réponse alors je ne suis pas près de t'en parler puisque tu en est le sujet.

\- Tu as bien apprit, petit padawan mais, tu oublie qu'en parler est toujours mieux que de ressasser. Tu n'es pas forcé d'en parler avec moi cependant, tu peux me faire confiance, je sais faire la part des choses.

\- Tu serais capable de rester neutre alors que je parle de toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Puis de faire comme si je ne t'aurais rien dit ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Bin, pour cette fois, je ne prends pas le risque. Alors dors Léonard ou cogite en silence.

Le dit Léonard, tant surpris par la réponse de son ami ne répondit pas. Un Jim ne prenant pas de risque est rare. Il en fut toucher car cela voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas le froisser ou le perdre en tant qu'ami, délaissant son bien-être. Pour cela, lui aussi agirait comme ça mais lui était amoureux, alors que Jim …

\- Oh putain de merde !

\- Chuut, fit l'objet de ses pensées d'une voix endormi.

\- Désolé, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Le médecin n'avait pu s'empêcher de jurer devant la théorie qui était apparut dans son résonnement. Théorie selon laquelle Jim serai potentiellement amoureux de lui. Cela expliquerait son refus d'en parler, de peur surement de briser leur amitié et la dépression car sur et certain qu'il sera rejeté. Jim avait si peu confiance en l'amour que pouvait lui apporter les gens et à sa capacité à être en couple (largement explicable avec toutes les conquêtes qu'il avait eues).

Mais cela rester une théorie qu'il lui fallait démontrer cependant, ça risquer de blesser le sujet de sa possible démonstration. Alors essayer ou pas ? Il attend qu'il aye mieux ? Il attendrait peut-être un peu, puis il se lancerait pour essayer.

C'est sur ce nouvel espoir de voir son amour retourner qu'il s'endormi le sourire aux lèvres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Putain de réveil.

Le matin, le moment où se lever, se préparer puis, aller en cours en nécessaire. Il déteste le matin, surtout quand il avait à peine dormi.

\- Bones, debout, fit un Jim amuser par l'ironie de la situation.

\- Je sais, j'arrive.

\- Pense à ton café.

\- Ouais, café !

C'est alors un zombie à moitié trainer par son colocataire qui alla à la cafétaria. Jim qui se retenait de rire pour le moment, pas sûr qu'il tienne jusqu'aux cours. Puis le docteur s'étant totalement réveiller avec son café, ils purent discuter.

\- Tu me dis que je dois dormir mais, vois l'exemple que tu me donne, commença-t-il avec taquinerie pour tester l'humeur de Léonard.

\- Oh ça va pour une fois ! Puis apparemment, je fais un bon exemple puisque tu as fait une nuit entière, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Yep, on a échangé. Tu as dormi combien de temps ?

\- Je dirais environ trois heures, peut-être moins.

\- Prend un deuxième café, ça ne peut que te faire du bien à ce stade, fais-moi confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance mais, je le prendrais plus tard pour ne pas être encore plus sur les nerfs.

\- Ce serait dommage pour les gens autour de toi, en effet. Sinon c'est ma réponse à ta question, qui t'as fait cogiter toute la nuit ?

\- Plutôt ta réponse à la deuxième.

\- Je n'ai pas répondu.

\- Justement, c'est le pourquoi de cette non-réponse, ses conséquences et ses causes qui m'ont tenu réveiller cette nuit.

\- Je ne te répondrais pas, même si je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu es dans tes droits et je ne t'en veux pas. C'est mon côté psychologue et ma curiosité qui m'ont fait échapper au sommeil.

\- Tant mieux. Bon, à ce soir.

\- A ce soir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Je suis dans une bouse énorme ! Je me demande à quelle conclusion il est arrivé. Je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité, je me le suis promis, je ne peux pas le perdre. Mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir, non plus. Peut-être que j'en ai trop dit sur pourquoi je ne répondrais pas. Surement, et merde !'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'J'espère qu'il ne va pas se mettre à paniquer sur quelle conclusion ou hypothèse que j'aurais faite. Ah, j'espère qu'il ne va pas se torturer l'esprit avec ça ! Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire exactement sur quoi je réfléchissais cette nuit. Peut-être. On verra ce soir, c'est trop tard maintenant.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est donc avec des questions plein la tête que les deux amis passèrent leur journée. Jim plus que Léonard mais tout deux, sur ce qu'ils avaient dit et ce que l'autre avait dit. Ils se firent de joli nœud avec leurs questions sans réponses quand ils ne suivaient pas le cours. La soirée allait être intéressante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ou pas, car c'est dans silence presque religieux qu'ils travaillaient à leurs bureaux. Ils avaient été assaillis par des devoirs à faire ou finir ainsi que des cours à réviser. L'ange n'était pas passé mais, c'était installer confortablement au-dessus d'eux avec un ou deux potes.

Dernièrement, ils avaient pris le temps de dormir ou de discuter, ils avaient donc un peu de retard, qu'il fallait absolument rattraper. C'est alors une soirée studieuse où ils travaillèrent jusque tard, pour se coucher juste après.

Bon, ils discuteraient demain, peut-être.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est finalement que quelques jours plus tard qu'ils en parlèrent. Jim n'en pouvant plus de faire des hypothèses toutes plus tordus les unes que les autres, ouvra les 'hostilités'.

\- Heu, Bones on peut parler ?

\- Bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux me parler quand tu veux. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Bin, de pourquoi tu as très peu dormi, la semaine dernière.

\- Ho, de ça. Je suppose que tu as réfléchi aux conclusions que j'ai pu faire.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu veux savoir mes conclusions pour éviter de te faire encore plus de film à partir de presque rien.

\- Oui ! Tu me dis ?

\- Et si toi, tu me disais pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu comme ça je saurais si mes conclusions sont correctes ?

\- Non ! Sinon j'aurais répondu !

\- Nous nous trouvons dans une situation intéressante, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Non, je veux savoir pour pouvoir dormir et savoir quel comportement je dois avoir avec toi !

\- Mais ces les mêmes raisons pour moi Jim. Calme-toi et on reprendra cette conversation un autre jour. On a tous les deux besoins de réfléchir. Bonne nuit.

\- Bones !

\- Je ne dirais rien de plus va dormir.

\- Mais je … Raaghh, bonne nuit.

Et Jim partit à la douche pour se calmer et espérer pouvoir dormir un peu cette nuit. Léonard alla se coucher, plus pour réfléchir que dormir. Ce n'est pas cette nuit qu'ils rattraperont leurs sommeils en retard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils en reparlèrent qu'une semaine plus tard, après que chacun ait pu réfléchir au fait d'avouer ou non ses sentiments. Dire ses sentiments et être sûr de ce que l'autre sait et/ou ressent, ou ne rien dire et rester dans l'incertitude, sachant que ce serai peut-être la seule chance d'être honnête avec l'autre.

Un choix cornélien pour eux deux en connaissant leurs personnalités et peurs profondes.

Ce fut Léonard qui lança la discussion cette fois, il le fit alors qu'ils étaient dans leur chambre, lui à son bureau et Jim dans son lit en train de lire.

\- Jim ?

\- Hum, fit-il plonger dans sa lecture.

\- Ma conclusion est que tu es amoureux de moi, dit-il de but en blanc avec tout le courage qu'il avait en réserve.

\- Humm… attends. Quoi ?! S'exclama Jim en sortant la tête de son bouquin, surpris.

\- Tu m'as entendu, donc …-grande respiration- ma question est : est-ce que j'ai raison ? Demanda un Léonard rougissant.

Jim le regarder comme s'il était fou. Il était en train de paniqué et se demander quoi répondre ainsi que les conséquences possibles de chaque réponse qu'il lui passer dans la tête. Il fut sorti de sa panique par le docteur lui parlant juste à côté de lui. Le voyant paniqué, il c'était approcher.

\- Jim ! Jim ! Respire ! Et merde je n'aurais pas dû demander. Je me doute que tu allais mal réagir …

\- Bones, interrompit-il, ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Bin si !

\- Non, j'aurais dû …

\- Rien du tout ! C'est … on aurait dû en parler plus tôt et ne pas attendre deux semaines pour se rassurer et se faire des films sur du vent et des chimères. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je n'aurais pas dû espérer quelque chose, là ou il n'y a aucune chance d'avoir quoique se soit d'autre que de l'amitié. Mais j'ai espéré plus et ducoup ça nous a …

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, Jim était en train de l'embrasser. Il ne c'était pas rendu compte que durant son discours, le blond était passé de la panique à l'espoir. Espoir qu'il l'avait fait agir avant de réfléchir.

Le temps de réaction du docteur le fit douter mais, quand il commença à se détacher, Bones plaça ses bras autour de son cou et combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Plus aucun doute n'était possible, ils ne voulaient plus jamais se détacher des lèvres de l'autre.

Cependant, étant humain, ils durent respirer à un moment donner. Ils en profitèrent pour être honnête l'un envers l'autre. C'est donc un 'Je t'aime' qui fut dit en même temps. Ils se fixèrent un petit moment en rougissant et voyant l'autre rougir aussi, puis une lueur apparut dans leurs yeux et ils se mirent à rire.

Après tout, pendant deux semaines, ils avaient angoissé chacun de leur coté car ils ressentaient la même chose pour l'autre.

Ah, l'amour.

Fin.


End file.
